fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Schools-news-Rendell
Rendell still pushing for school leader performance contracts : 7/15/2006, By Martha Raffaele, covers education for The Associated Press in Harrisburg. She can be reached at mraffaele(at)ap.org. HARRISBURG, Pa. (AP) — It has become a familiar refrain in Gov. Ed Rendell's annual budget address to the Legislature. Each year, Rendell has urged lawmakers to pass legislation that would require superintendents and principals in struggling school districts to improve math and reading test scores in order to keep their jobs. But the idea goes nowhere. Lawmakers endorsed the reward Rendell requested this year, including in the state budget $2 million in bonuses for school administrators who improve students' math and reading test scores. But no one endorsed the accountability he sought — not even Democrats, who are usually willing to fight for the governor's priorities. For one, some believe such a program would undermine the authority of school boards. Others have concerns about how to measure administrators' success, and whether it is wise to rely so heavily on standardized test scores. Besides that, lawmakers aren't even sure that Rendell is serious about it. While Rendell used his budget address to promote the idea, it never gained traction during budget negotiations this year, according to Republican and Democratic legislative leaders and their aides. "It was never an issue," said Steve Miskin, spokesman for House Majority Leader Sam Smith, R-Jefferson. Senate Minority Leader Robert J. Mellow, D-Lackawanna, said attempts by the state to set expectations for school administrators would undermine the power of local school boards. The Pennsylvania Association of Elementary and Secondary School Principals has not taken a position on performance contracts, but the group's president, Brian L. Cashman Sr., said he worries about focusing too much on standardized test scores. What would probably concern most principals is using one test score as a measuring point as to whether you've been successful," said Cashman, principal of Susquehannock High School in Glen Rock, York County. "I don't think it's any secret that most of the low test scores are coming from poor socio-economic areas. There's a direct correlation between poverty level and achievement level." When Rendell gave his February budget address, he sounded serious about it. "I believe that the captains of our schools — principals and superintendents — must accept responsibility for their results," Rendell said at the time. "They should be rewarded when those gains are significant and held accountable when the results do not demonstrate progress." And his top aides insist that he is still serious about it. "It's very unfortunate that for four years now, we have attempted to work with the Legislature to pass a comprehensive accountability bill that ensures every kid gets a quality education," said Donna Cooper, Rendell's policy secretary. "We're very disappointed that it hasn't happened." Under a proposal the administration drafted earlier this year, superintendents and principals would have to work under contracts that set specific goals for improving both school-wide test scores and the scores of certain student subgroups — including minorities, special-education students, and children learning English as a second language. Such contracts would last up to five years, and they would be mandatory for administrators in districts that are not meeting math and reading performance targets set by the federal No Child Left Behind law. The idea would have the most dramatic effect on principals, who currently have tenure. Superintendents already work under contracts subject to renewal by school boards. Despite little to show for his advocacy, Rendell may have gotten at least some result. Mellow said Rendell's remarks should make school boards pay attention. "Boards of education should realize that if the governor thinks it's important enough to mention," Mellow said, "they should be very vigilant as to the job their superintendents are doing." Links * Schools